A Love Story
by Lazy-Sloth
Summary: [slash] -Before Shakespeare fell in love; before Romeo found Juliet there was a man and his elf... the greatest love story never told.
1. Default Chapter

A Love Story  
  
Disclaimer: Believe me, I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Like I said before, it is a Slash. Aragorn/Legolas. Obviously don't read if you don't like slashes. And please review!! Need to know there is SOMEBODY reading this! =) Cheers! Pretty much has nothing to do with the storyline of the book BTW. In this story I have no idea how fast elves age compared to men but it's really, really fast lol. And Aragorn has a much longer life expectancy then any other normal man because ... his special!  
  
Summary: Before Shakespeare fell in love; before Romeo found his Juliet there was a man and his elf. The greatest love story never told.  
  
****************  
  
Legolas stood slightly behind his father, still clutching the back of his knee, his face scrunched up disapprovingly at the sight he saw when he peered over into the basket that everybody was crowded around.  
  
"Is this it?" His little high-pitched voice asked. He had expected at least a jewel of some sort but instead it was a very angry baby Aragorn. Tharanduil chuckled softly as he gently ruffled his son's long locks.  
  
"Not much to look at now but later, you'll see."  
  
Looking up at his father Legolas half pouted and half frowned. "I'll see what?"  
  
The King of Greenwood (A/N: I know, I Know but this is *MY* story now lol) was about to answer but the Lord of Rivendell suddenly entered the room.  
  
"Ah, Tharanduil. You are early." Elrond smiled as he embraced the blonde elf.  
  
"Have you ever known me to be late?" Tharanduil smiled back, while Legolas impatiently tugged at the sleeve of Elrond.  
  
"Young prince." Elrond looked down at the grinning face of Legolas.  
  
"I'm not young!" Legolas retorted looking insulted. "I'm nearly 300 years old," he boasted.  
  
"Of course, of course." Elrond laughed, his attention turning back to the older elf. "They grow up so fast."  
  
Legolas blinked ignorantly as Elrond and Tharanduil shared another laugh. The other elves and visitors continued to coo and giggle excitedly at baby Aragorn much to Legolas's dismay. He was always the one who got all the attention, now some shriveled up, pink; constantly crying thing had stolen his spotlight. Legolas's normally beautiful face was contorted in deep thought as he tried to figure out why.  
  
"Have you met Aragorn?" Elrond's voice broke into his thoughts as he gently placed a hand on the slender shoulder of Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn?" The Lord of Rivendell nodded and signaled towards the crib and as if on cue Aragorn began to cry again. Legolas frowned. "What is a Aragorn? Does it do anything else but cry? "  
  
"Why, Legolas." His father interrupted. "That's all you did when you were a baby."  
  
Legolas looked completely flabbergasted to hear that at a point in his life he had once acted like this baby. "Impossible." He replied indignantly. "Why would I cry?"  
  
"That's what babies do." Elrond answered patiently.  
  
"Babies?" Legolas stared blankly.  
  
"For a 300 year old you know very little." Elrond said. Legolas looked offended missing the amusement in the older elf's words.  
  
"I only know that I am a prince and that thing over there is annoying me." The young elf pointed to baby Aragorn who was now contently drooling and blowing bubbles with his own spit.  
  
"Well, that thing over there as lovely as you put it, is a King." Tharanduil said plainly, watching his son's reaction and as he predicted Legolas's eyes widened, his jaw dropped and the arm he was holding out fell limply back at his side. "Which makes him of higher rank then you."  
  
For once in his short life, Legolas was speechless; he still could not comprehend that something as small and seemingly as insignificant as this baby could be a king, a leader, and a ruler of a country.  
  
"Would you like to meet him?" Elrond asked, extremely amused. When Legolas did not answer Elrond gently guided the shocked elf towards the crib.  
  
Legolas raised both eyebrows as he had a closer look at the future King of Gondor. Little Aragorn stared back, in awe of the beautiful light that looked down on him. His round, brown eyes grew bigger and more drool passed his parted lips as a chubby, pink hand made a grab at strands of Legolas's blonde locks. The golden-haired elf still couldn't comprehend that something so small could be a king missed the hand make a grab at his precious hair, he cried out and recoiled.  
  
"Little brat!" he seethed while rubbing his head, he was even more un- amused when he noticed his father and Lord Elrond laughing. The young prince narrowed his sapphire colored eyes as he turned his attention back to the now giggling Aragorn, who looked extremely proud of himself. "You, a King? Have the valars gone insane?"  
  
*****************  
  
((Much time has passed))  
  
"I don't understand." A 20-something year old Estel blurted out.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't" Elladan, the oldest of Elrond's twin sons replied rolling his emerald colored eyes.  
  
Estel frowned, confused even more but he continued to walk after his brothers as they walked quickly down a corridor they both looked like they were about to break into a sprint at any moment.  
  
"I still don't understand." Estel continued, feeling stupider every second  
  
Elladan and Elrohir shared a secret smile but said nothing. Estel was beginning to get annoyed and was about to give the twins a piece of his mind when their father appeared in front of them.  
  
"You are late." He said looking slightly annoyed. Instinctively Elladan pointed at Aragorn who pointed at Elrohir who in turn pointed back at Elladan. Elrond just sighed; he didn't even know why he still bothered. "Well, then hurry up." He pushed open the door, which led into his own study. Elladan and Elrohir grinned at their father before disappearing behind the door; Estel was a little more hesitant and looked at his adopted father who smiled encouragingly. "We will not force you to do anything you do not want to do." Aragorn nodded but actually had no idea what Elrond spoke of but obligingly followed his brother's into Elrond's study.  
  
"Father." Elladan spoke as Elrond entered the study closing the door behind him. "Why would you say we are late when the Greenwood elves have yet to arrive?"  
  
"They will be here very soon."  
  
"Greenwood elves?" Estel said quietly, trying not to sound too ignorant.  
  
Elrond raised a slight eyebrow at Estel who seemed embarrassed and looked to the ground. "Did Elrohir and Elladan not tell you?"  
  
The twins looked at each other, grinning mischievously. "Oops." They said at the same time.  
  
The Rivendell Lord turned his attention to his twin sons his raised eyebrow looking more menacing then quizzical this time. "Really you two, is it too much to ask of you to act your age?" Elrond didn't wait for a reply as he looked back at Estel who suddenly realized it wasn't his own ignorance that made him feel so lost. "You are to meet Prince Legolas today."  
  
At the mention of Legolas both Elladan and Elrohir sighed, a dreamy look glazing over their eyes. It was Estel's turn to raise an eyebrow as he looked at his brothers. Although he was raised by elves there was a part of him that still did not approve of male and male relationships regardless of race.  
  
Elrohir, noticing Estel's gaze shook his head slightly and muttered. "Humans, they know nothing."  
  
Elladan nodded agreeing, but Estel wisely chose to ignore them. "Who is this prince you speak of?" he asked directing the question at their father but Elladan chose to answer it for him.  
  
"He is only the most beautiful elf to have ever graced Middle Earth." The older twin answered impatiently as if it was as clear as day.  
  
Estel seemingly only could register 'He' and 'beautiful.' "How can a male be beautiful?"  
  
Elladan was beginning to look annoyed so Elrohir too over.  
  
"Can they not?" he answered the question with a question.  
  
"But-" Estel began but stopped realizing that either way he was going to lose this argument, if one should call it that.  
  
"Perhaps," Their father finally spoke up. "We shall leave Estel to be the judge of this, shall we?"  
  
The twins nodded begrudgingly, jealousy rippling through their normally unconcerned facial expression. Estel however was too caught up in his own thoughts to see the glares his brothers were giving him. How could he possibly ever think another male to be attractive? He had always like maidens, had his fair share of them too and he was sure that his gate didn't swing that way.. But all of his conscious thoughts disappeared as he looked up to see a glowing beauty enter the room. Anything else seemed dull and unimportant nothing else seemed to matter. The atmosphere was still and silent as all eyes were on this dazzling being.  
  
"Who . who. by the valars is this?" Estel could barely construct a sentence as his eyes refused to leave the sight of the radiant ivory colored skin, the flowing hair which looked much like the golden rays of the sun, the beautiful sapphire tinted eyes, the lithe, slender body.  
  
Elrohir leaned in close to his brothers his eyes too glued to the sheer perfection of this individual. "That, my little, deprived brother," He breathed "is Legolas."  
  
And Estel's jaw dropped, the reason having little to do with his state of shock.  
  
*************  
  
W00t!! My THIRD count them.THIRD Fanfic. It is a little mixture between my first and second fanfic.lol *shrugs* So I'm not as original as I'd like to be. .hope ya'll like it and if I have enough reviews I would of course be happy to continue =P. Yes, I know I should really update my other stories but I just got inspired by to do this one so bad!! 


	2. Should've Never

A Love Story  
  
Disclaimer: Believe me, I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Like I said before, it is a Slash. Aragorn/Legolas. Obviously don't read if you don't like slashes. And please review!! Need to know there is SOMEBODY reading this! =) Cheers! Pretty much has nothing to do with the storyline of the book BTW. In this story I have no idea how fast elves age compared to men but it's really, really fast lol. And Aragorn has a much longer life expectancy then any other normal man because ... his special!  
  
Summary: Before Shakespeare fell in love; before Romeo found his Juliet there was a man and his elf. The greatest love story never told.  
  
****************  
  
Elrond smiled as he saw his youngest son's reaction to the Golden Prince, it was what he himself and Tharanduil had hoped for. The future king of Gondor, despite what his personal beliefs told him was infatuated by the beautiful archer  
  
"My lord." The now bowed prince before him distracted Elrond's gaze. "I thank you for your invitation for this visit."  
  
"It is my pleasure" the older elf replied. "Perhaps you would like the tour? It has been sometime since your last visit, Estel shall be your guide. Elrohir, Elladan let us go and plan for tonight's feast!"  
  
Before Legolas could tell Elrond that he didn't need a guide the Elf Lord and his reluctant twin sons were out the door. He was left alone in the room with- with- with a human. For the first time since entering the room Legolas noticed the presence of this man.  
  
"You are Estel?" he asked.  
  
Estel nodded dumbfounded, one moment he was surrounded by his family and in the next he was alone with a male elf that strangely enough took his breath away.  
  
"Tis a strange name." The elf prince continued eyeing the man carefully, while slowly circling him. Still not knowing what to say but wanting to know what the beautiful elf was talking about Estel raised a dark eyebrow. "It means hope, no?" Estel nodded. "Can you not speak?" the elf questioned again slightly amused this time. He seemed to have this effect on many people both males and females, though he was not entirely sure why.  
  
Estel flushed red with embarrassment. "N-n-nay," he stuttered. "I can speak."  
  
"Good." Legolas smiled seemingly oblivious to the effect it was having on the man, taking more interest Legolas closed the short distance between him and Estel until he was mere inches away, getting a closer look of his futures. "You seem familiar." He said softly while running a flawless, pale hand across the stubble on Estel's cheek, intrigued. "Humans are such strange creatures."  
  
Estel swallowed hard as he felt the breath of Legolas on his face and neck, he felt an involuntary shudder as Legolas continued to move a slender finger across his jaw.  
  
"Have we met before?" Legoals looked into the eyes of Estel's who gingerly shook his head in reply but remembering what Legolas had stated earlier managed to blurt out a 'no.' he was to a certain extent sure he hadn't if he had seen Legolas before he was quite certain his mind would not let him forget a vision such as this too quickly. Legolas did not break his gaze into Estel's eyes even though Estel could feel Legolas's slender hands running down his sides and finally coming in contact with his hands. 'Does he now know he is tormenting me?' he asked himself before Legolas finally looked down at the hands he now held in his own.  
  
"You are wounded?"  
  
Confused Estel also looked down at his own hands which, contrasted Legolas's in such a way it seemed right to have them together like that.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are these?" The prince inquired, stroking a small scar on the palm of one of Estel's hands. The stroke was so gentle, so caring that Estel had to use much of his will power to focus on answering the question.  
  
"Tis a scar." He managed to say, almost a full sentence this time.  
  
"Scar." Legolas pronounced the word in such a way that it seemed like he had never heard the word before. "But they do not hurt?"  
  
"They do not."  
  
"Strange." Legolas said again, still staring at the tanned, scarred hands.  
  
'No,' Estel thought 'what is strange is how you make me feel.' The man watched with interest at the elf who continued to study his own hands as if they were some precious treasure. "Is this how you always treat people you have just met?" Estel asked and smiled when he saw the elf fluster and look up to meet his gaze.  
  
"No." he replied, also smiling. "Just you, I've never met a fully grown human before."  
  
"You speak as if we are rare."  
  
"In a way, you are."  
  
Puzzled Estel looked into the eyes of the slightly shorter elf, the sapphire colored eyes returned the look, and their gaze enveloped each other. Time appeared to have stopped as man looked at elf and elf looked at man, Estel was the first to look away, an uneasy feeling overcame him, how could he be so captivated by another male? Estel felt himself pull away from the golden-haired beauty.  
  
"Perhaps I should start showing you around."  
  
Legolas hadn't the heart to tell him he already knew this place as well as his own home for he wished to spend more time with this man who so effortlessly intrigued him. The prince just nodded elegantly as he followed a perplexed Estel out of the room.  
  
*****************  
  
Patiently Legolas followed and watched as Estel showed him all the rooms and corridors he already knew. Meanwhile Estel's heart was beating at 1000 miles per hour he was almost afraid that it was so loud that the beautiful elf would be able to hear it. Every now and then the young man would cast sideward glances at the royalty that stood beside him, suddenly catching onto one of Estel's looks Legolas turned to smile at him startled at beging caught off guard Estel quickly turned away not seeing the confusion take over the smile on the prince's beautiful face. So they continued on their little journey, unknowingly they walked simultaneously almost as one, elf servants nearby paused to watch them pass smiling to themselves at how complete the two looked, how they complimented one another. Estel was unaware of such looks as he was too caught up in his own inward battle but Legolas noticed the stares and suddenly felt very self-conscious.  
  
"Is there somewhere else we could go?" He suddenly asked Estel, who paused to look down at the elf doubtfully. "Where there are not as many people around." Legolas added.  
  
Confused Estel looked up and for the first time noticed the other elves smiling secretly and staring at them, getting the point Estel nodded and instinctively grabbed Legolas's hands and steered him away from the gawking crowd much to the pleasure of the viewers. Estel didn't even seem to notice but Legolas could not help but have a funny sensation erupt from his body at the mere touch of this man. At last, Estel stopped at a small opening in- between a mass of rocks just outside of Rivendell it looked like a mini- cave.  
  
"I found this." Estel declared proudly. "During a hunting trip with the twins." Noticing the prince was unusually silent Estel turned to see what was wrong and noticed that he was still holding hands, panicking Estel quickly let go, maybe a little too quickly as a result Legolas looked at Estel strangely asking questions that could not be heard. "As I was saying- " Estel looked back towards the cave, feeling very uncomfortable maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be alone with the attractive prince. "I found this..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a tunnel, it leads to a clearing with a small waterfall and a natural bridge over a small pond."  
  
"Sounds wonderful."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Estel nodded, leading the way to the other side of the tunnel and unknowingly to the other side of his heart.  
  
************  
  
Review! Review! =) Hope you enjoyed it! + Wow! I didn't really expect so much reviews for this one ^-^ But I guess there is a strong alliance of A/L fans out there! Lol ANYWAY hope ya'll stick around to read more and review more!! 


	3. Part Of Me

A Love Story  
  
Disclaimer: Believe me, I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Like I said before, it is a Slash. Aragorn/Legolas. Obviously don't read if you don't like slashes. And please review!! Need to know there is SOMEBODY reading this! =) Cheers! Pretty much has nothing to do with the storyline of the book BTW. In this story I have no idea how fast elves age compared to men but it's really, really fast lol. And Aragorn has a much longer life expectancy then any other normal man because ... his special!  
  
Summary: Before Shakespeare fell in love; before Romeo found his Juliet there was a man and his elf. The greatest love story never told.  
  
To: Lomelinde, actually I haven't seen Romeo & Juliet for AGGGGGGGGGES I can hardly remember what happens mainly because I didn't really understand what they were saying half the time but it is a beautiful story! Glad you got a visual at what's going on here ^-^  
  
Earendilstar! You can't die yet! *shakes her awake* lol Ok, now I'ma gonna stop annoying the reviewers. The bestest reviewers ever!! =P  
  
****************  
  
Legolas and Estel sit side by side on the small bridge, their legs dangling down one side the elf prince fondly stroking a small, white flower growing on the roots of a nearby tree. Estel could not help but watch, he seemed to be constantly drawn to this perfection and it completely terrified him.  
  
"Why do you look at me?" Legolas's calm, melodic voice invaded Estel's thoughts. Caught off-guard for the second time that day the normally cautious Estel blushed, quickly looking away.  
  
"I do not know. I-I can not help it, you are very-"  
  
"Very what?" Legolas prompted.  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"You do not seem to know very much." The blonde elf teased.  
  
"Aye." Estel replied softly, staring at the small pond at the bottom of the bridge.  
  
"I was only taunting, I did not mean offence."  
  
"Tis true though, I know nothing. I do not even know who I am."  
  
Legolas blinked, confused. "You are Estel."  
  
"Nay." Estel shook his head. "I am no elf." Legolas didn't san anything as he continued to watch the human curiously; he appeared to be full of surprises.  
  
"But you were raised by them."  
  
"That doesn't make me one. I just- I just want to know who I am, where did I come from. I don't belong here." Estel had no idea why he was revealing his deepest, darkest secrets to someone who was more of a stranger then anything else.  
  
Legolas watched on, something stirred in the back of his mind. "What do you remember?"  
  
"Rivendell. Nothing else."  
  
"So you were brought here as a child?"  
  
"A baby."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened in shock, he knew this man looked familiar, this was the youngling he had seen all those years ago. The baby that would one day be King. A million questions flooded through Legolas's mind and yet he refrained himself from bombarding his own inquires he knew better. There would be a reason why Estel, no, Aragorn has yet to know his heritage.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Estel asked plainly.  
  
Focusing the issue at hand Legolas shook his head and smiled Estel could not help but smile back the elf just looked so stunning when he smiled, actually the elf looked beautiful doing anything. Estel grimaced, he was inwardly torn a part of him yearned for the attractive Prince while another part scolded him for such thoughts, he was another male.  
  
"Estel" He looked up, trying to cover up his emotional battle as much as he could. "This is a beautiful place."  
  
'Not as beautiful as you.' He thought before mentally kicking himself at such a concept. "I know." He managed to reply instead.  
  
"Why do you come here?"  
  
"To be alone."  
  
"Then why did you show it to me?"  
  
"In case, you sometimes want to escape."  
  
Legolas smiled softly. "That's very kind of you."  
  
Absentmindedly Legolas brushed past Estel's hand with his own and in that short instance Estel lost all control of his body and much to Legolas's shock he fell from the bridge. But luckily for Estel the bridge was just a few feet away from the waist deep pond but unfortunately for the young man in the chaos he had managed to grab the Elven prince by the sleeve and pull him down with him. Legolas slowly stood up, he was completely drenched and his clothing clung to every part of his body going slightly see through and leaving little to even the most deprived imaginations, he squeezed out as much of the water he could from his hair before looking to see if Estel was ok.  
  
He turned in the direction where Estel landed and hesitated as he saw a strange emotion flicker in the man's eyes. Estel meanwhile could not help but stare at the Golden Prince if he had thought Legolas was beautiful before he was breath-taking now he watched as a few droplets of water rolled down the smooth, lean neck and he longed to lick them off the other side of Estel seemed to have drowned in the water as a sudden desire seemed to ignite within the Rivendell man. Slowly he took an awkward step towards Legolas who stood frozen in the spot. Revealed that the elf did not turn away Estel came closer and closer till he was a hair's breadth away.  
  
"No words I know can describe just how beautiful you are." He managed to whisper before pressing his lips on top of the surprised prince's. Estel wrapped one of his strong, toned arm around the slender waist of Legolas while using the other to cup the back of the Prince's head. He was more then pleased when the elf returned his passionate kissing, he could feel Legolas's wet, soft hand resting on his cheek and the other gripping softly onto the bicep of Estel's raised arm. The embrace seemed to last forever and yet it ended too soon. Estel's 'human' side seemed to have survived the fall into the river and made it's way back to the man's mind. 'What are you doing?!' the voice mentally screamed. 'Your kissing him, HIM!' Estel's eyes flew open as those non-existing words seemed to have started a chain reaction, his body tensed and he quickly pulled away from an extremely puzzled Legolas.  
  
"I-I'm- I'm sorry!" He stammered quickly while backing away before turning around and broke into a run far away from this elf that played with his emotions in such a way he no longer had control of his own physical body. He also wasn't too sure on what exactly he was sorry about. Sorry that he had kissed him or sorry because he had ended it too soon.  
  
************** 


	4. Learning To Breathe

A Love Story  
  
Disclaimer: Believe me, I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Like I said before, it is a Slash. Aragorn/Legolas. Obviously don't read if you don't like slashes. And please review!! Need to know there is SOMEBODY reading this! =) Cheers! Pretty much has nothing to do with the storyline of the book BTW. In this story I have no idea how fast elves age compared to men but it's really, really fast lol. And Aragorn has a much longer life expectancy then any other normal man because ... his special!  
  
Summary: Before Shakespeare fell in love; before Romeo found his Juliet there was a man and his elf. The greatest love story never told.  
  
To: Dark Whispers, Damnit! I thought I was doing so well too. *sighs* why must their names be so hard to spell? I know I do a lot of mistakes, mainly because I write on impulse =P From reading all of your fantastic reviews and all of you demanding more so I'm all like "Need to write more!!" lol =) Glad you like it though and yeah I made sure I spelt Elrohir right!! Lol  
  
To: Fantasia, I'm so glad you like my *plot* and will Arwen be in it? Hmm... good question.  
  
Keep reviewing .uh reviewers!! ^-^ I write for the reviews just know that somebody out there is reading my work and enjoying it brings tears of joy to my eyes..*bursts into tears* Ooooh wow I just figured out I'm on TWO, TWO favorite lists!! *cries more* Me! On a favorite list!! I love you guys!!  
  
*reads other reviews* Getting threatened :'( .. In a good way *is confused* ANYWAY I should get back to the story..  
  
'//' means flashback for those who are unfamiliar.  
  
****************  
  
Lord Elrond's forehead creased ever so slightly when he caught sight of his adopted son returning to the grounds of Rivendell saturated in water, he squinted his eyes to see if Legolas followed, nothing. This was not a good sign, had they had an argument and resulted into trying to drown one another? Elrond frowned he hoped Estel did not succeed, what was he going to tell Thranduil? *  
  
Even from this distance the Elven lord could sense Estel's uncertainty but this was one battle that his father could not help nor prepare him for. Estel would have to stand alone in this one but the consequences for if he failed- Elrond mentally shook his head he could not even bare to think of such things. He had every faith in this young man; after all he was named after 'Hope.'  
  
****************  
  
Estel slammed his bedroom door behind him as he roughly pulled at his clingy clothing. He was confused, angry and frustrated. Confused because he did not know what to think of the Greenwood Prince he had only recently met, anger because he body seemed to ache missing the lovely one's touch and frustration because these stupid garments would not come off!! In a blind uncontrollable rage Estel grabbed the nearest sharp object and just tore at the attire, ripping it to shreds.  
  
Meanwhile, outside Estel's door the Rivendell twins raised a concern eyebrow at one another. Their father had said Estel looked upset but right now he seemed psychopathic. Silently they signaled for one another to go in first, neither wanting to walk in on a murderous Estel who apparently had in his possession an extremely sharp object.  
  
"I always knew that Legolas had the power to drive any being insane with lust but- but this? This is ridiculous." Elladan whispered to his Elrohir.  
  
"Surely, Legolas would have not rejected our little brother's advances?" Elrohir added.  
  
The older elf shrugged. "Perhaps we should both go in before Estel accidentally stabs something, like himself."  
  
"Or not." The younger elf added as Elladan opened the door.  
  
"Estel." They both said quietly as the young man sat at the end of his bed, face in his hands.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" The youngest child of Elrond asked sadly. The twins tilted their heads thoughtfully, not sure what the question meant or if Estel was talking to them. "He is a male. I cannot possibly feel this way for another-" Estel gulped shaking his head, unable to complete his own sentence. Suddenly it dawned onto the twins on what exactly had happened.  
  
Elladan sighed; slightly annoyed by the ignorance of man while Elrohir shook his head with sympathy he would never understand the mind of a man. "You are a fool, Estel."  
  
They didn't even know if the shirtless man had heard them, he just sat staring at his hands, carefully tracing one particular scar at the palm of one of his hands.  
  
// "You speak as if we are rare."  
  
"In a way, you are." //  
  
Estel frowned, what did he mean?  
  
*****************  
  
"Surely young prince you should not be in such a haste to leave."  
  
Elrond watched helplessly as Legolas moved swiftly back and forth between backs and his packed horse while his guardians fussed mercilessly at the still drenched Prince. Slightly annoyed Legolas batted away his servants but did not slow himself from his packing.  
  
"I know when I am not wanted my Lord." He paused. "I mean no respect."  
  
"Legolas-"  
  
"Nothing you say will change my mind."  
  
"Stay for the feast at least, we have prepared it in your honor" Elrond sighed with relief as he saw Legoals slowing down. "And perhaps some dry clothes?"  
  
Legolas smiled appreciatively before being led back to the palace by his servants. He suddenly realized how uncomfortable he felt and would have given anything for a hot bath. His mind suddenly flashbacked to the secret hiding spot of Estel's, were they had shared their first kiss and where Legolas for the first time in his life felt complete and almost cruelly it was taken away. Legolas had almost instantly assumed it was his own fault that Estel no longer wanted to embrace him, he had to have done something wrong. 'Possibly, he may dislike me.' Legolas thought sadly, the sudden rush to leave Rivendell revived in his body but he found himself standing alone in his room. He could hear his guardians standing outside the door; well maybe he could at least have that bath he so deeply desired. He would at least get this.  
  
***************  
  
Lord Elrond sat alone in his study in deep thought. 'Why was this not working? They had done everything right. Why was Estel not responding? Better yet why was he being so difficult? What were they doing wrong?' do many questions weighed upon Elrond's already troubled mind. The time for Estel's true heritage to come to light was fast approaching if he could not handle his feelings for an elf how could he possibly handle the fact of knowing he was to be King to a country he knew nothing about?  
  
He leaned back on his seat, his head tilted upwards. "Give me strength." He then stood up and headed for the door he would need to get ready for the up- coming feast. The feast that would determine the fate of everything Elrond knew to be.  
  
*******************  
  
* (A/N: *grins at dark whispers* I spelt it right!! Right? =S) 


	5. The Evening Star

A Love Story  
  
Disclaimer: Believe me, I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Like I said before, it is a Slash. Aragorn/Legolas. Obviously don't read if you don't like slashes. And please review!! Need to know there is SOMEBODY reading this! =) Cheers! Pretty much has nothing to do with the storyline of the book BTW. In this story I have no idea how fast elves age compared to men but it's really, really fast lol. And Aragorn has a much longer life expectancy then any other normal man because ... his special!  
  
Summary: Before Shakespeare fell in love; before Romeo found his Juliet there was a man and his elf. The greatest love story never told.  
  
To: Dark Whispers, Yayyy Lembas! Lol A thousand thanks!  
  
To Goldmund: Yes, I found the image quite amusing too ^-^ and the twins standing outside trying to convince the other to go in first lol *sighs* I crack myself up...  
  
'//' means flashback for those who are unfamiliar.  
  
****************  
  
Legolas and Estel sat distinctively further apart then Lord Elrond would have like but had to make do with the fact that they were at least on the same table. His twin sons sat in between attempting some sort of conversation involving the two but the two were also being incredibly difficult and only answered with few words. Annoyed the normally stubborn twins gave up if Estel did not want the fair Prince of Greenwood it would give them a better chance of snaring the beauty.  
  
"How long will your stay be?" Elrohir asked for his own curiosity.  
  
"Not long," Legolas replied, staring at the wooden table in front of him. "A plan to leave after this feast."  
  
Elladan noticed Estel stiffen to some extent obviously hearing the words of the beautiful archer.  
  
"Why are you leaving so soon?" Elladan added and he observed that Estel also leaned distinctively closer also wanting to know his answer.  
  
"I-" Legolas paused; he was not sure what to say not that he himself knew. "There is much for me to do in Greenwood." He finished off, realizing himself how unconvincing that sounded.  
  
"Ah, I see" Elladan replied, clearly not believing the Prince.  
  
An awkward silenced that particular area of the table before the main doors of the hall un-expectantly flung open, catching the attention of all inside. Almost on cue a beautiful elf maiden stepped into view her eyes were the blue of a bright, sunny morning, her lips were deep red, full and perfect. Her ivory colored skin glowed contrasting from her long, wavy raven-colored hair that tumbled down her fair back.  
  
Very few occupants could turn away from the enchanting beauty excluding Elrond and the twins, they knew who it was that now captivated the crowd. But why she was here they were all dumbstruck.  
  
"Father." She said softly. "Arwen." Was all Lord Elrond could say.  
  
"You do not look pleased to see me."  
  
"My child, I am always thrilled to see you." The lord of Rivendell rose from his seat and stepped forward embracing his only daughter in an embrace. "What is it that brings you here."  
  
"Galadriel sent me." She replied as softly as before. "With a message." She handed a cream colored enveloped to mystified Elrond. Surely it wasn't something so important that she had to send her grandchild to deliver, could she not trust the hands of her own Guardians? Slowly Elrond took the envelope a dark eyebrow raised skeptically. "Have I interrupted something?"  
  
Elrond returned his gaze to Arwen as she looked around, slightly amused at the decorated hall and the still silent audience.  
  
"Oh yes, tis a feast in honor of our guest, Prince Legolas of Greenwood."  
  
Arwen's smile widened. "Prince Legolas? Where is thy fairest of them all?"  
  
"Your words flatter me, my lady." Legolas's own melodic voice chiming in with Arwen's, who turned to see the Prince approaching her.  
  
The crowds were even more enchanted now to see the two most Beautiful stand together in the middle of the hall.  
  
"It has been too long, sweet prince."  
  
"Aye, it has."  
  
They smiled at one another, once childhood friends who were separated for the benefit of their own kingdom.  
  
Meanwhile, Elrond had opened the letter and was reading it with slight concern at Galadriel's distinctive handwriting.  
  
|| Thranduil has come to me in clear apprehension; his worries bring to light an evident question. Why is it taking so long? Surely Estel would have responded by now. It has been suggested that perhaps we are using the wrong elf. ||  
  
Elrond could almost hear Galadriel's clear, passive voice in his mind as he read. He now knew why Arwen was here, why she was the messenger. He watched as both Legolas and Arwen talked quietly amongst themselves, the Elven prince placing a slender hand upon his daughters shoulder and Arwen nodding seemingly agreeing with what Legolas had to see almost seemed to Elrond that they were trading places. Letting Arwen be the one to capture Estel's heart. The Lord's eyes then focused on the young man himself who like everyone else was staring at the two beauties, which one was unknown as the two stood too close together. Sighing faintly to himself, the half-elven folded up the letter and tucked into the inside of his tunic before turning his attention back to the motionless audience and the unaware beauties.  
  
"My friends let me introduce to you, my daughter Arwen, the Evenstar of elves."  
  
Like snapping out of a spell the beings in the crowd shook their head slightly before joining greetings to the child of their lord. Arwen blushed slightly as Legolas too applauded her. "You are too kind." She whispered as Legolas chuckled softly by her side.  
  
"Don't be so modest."  
  
In the meantime, Estel sat staring, still spellbound. She was beautiful, incredibly beautiful. 'But she it no Legolas.' A voice spoke up from the back of his mind. 'True, but she is stunning, *she* is mesmerizing, *SHE* is an elf-maiden.' Another voice pointed out. The other voice did not reply, clearly agreeing.  
  
"Arwen." The Evenstar turned to her father. "You have yet to meet Estel?"  
  
Her eyes brightened, she had heard of this man, the future King of Gondor. "Aye, father I have yet to meet him."  
  
Nodding Elrond turned to his adopted son. "Estel" he beckoned.  
  
Estel gulped, he knew what his father wanted, and he wanted to introduce him to her, the lovely Evenstar. His palms became sweaty and his mind was in a whirlwind he suddenly wondered if he looked presentable and the realizing he was keeping them both waiting he quickly stood up and joined the two elves.  
  
The Lord of Rivendell smiled as he placed a reassuring hand on Estel's back. "Estel, I'd like you to meet Arwen."  
  
Estel had heard many stories of the Evenstar but to finally meet her he could safely say reality was for more attractive then the stories could have ever described.  
  
"It is an honor." He finally said.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." She replied with a gentle smile. She could see the future King in him.  
  
A third elf stood slightly aback, his eyes surveying the scene unfolding before him. He saw how appreciatively Estel looked at Arwen and who could blame him? She was the Evening star of elves, the most beautiful of all elf- maidens. Estel would have been out of his mind to not find her stunning? He sighed sadly, he was right. The man did not like him especially not with Arwen here now. He looked longingly at the still opened doors, he had wished Lord Elrond had let him go, he would have been in the safety of his own home by now.  
  
'As soon as this feast is over.' A soft voice encouraged in his find. 'As soon as it's over.'  
  
Estel's eyes glided to the other beauty standing in the background watching him look sadly at the open doors. 'He does not want to be here, he does not want to stay any longer then he has too.' For some unknown reason Estel felt an indescribable ache in his heart. He wanted to leave him and Rivendell behind. He did not want the stunning elf to go but he could do nothing. He would have to stand back and let Legolas walk out of his life. He had an unexplainable feeling that Legolas would not return for a very long time.  
  
"Estel?" The stormy gray eyes returned to look into the clear, light blue ones. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Estel shook his head and smiled. "It just feels like I have strayed into a dream."  
  
He felt his heart beat a little faster when he saw the Evenstar return the kind gesture.  
  
****************  
  
I just have to keep making things more complicated and make poor Aragorn and Legolas suffer! But I live on angst! I live on making their lives miserable! So so evil! :'( I am so evil!! 


	6. Walking Away

A Love Story  
  
Disclaimer: Believe me, I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Author's Note: Like I said before, it is a Slash. Aragorn/Legolas. Obviously don't read if you don't like slashes. And please review!! Need to know there is SOMEBODY reading this! =) Cheers! Pretty much has nothing to do with the storyline of the book BTW. In the books, Aragorn does have a longer life expectancy because he has elvish blood in him...  
  
Summary: Before Shakespeare fell in love; before Romeo found his Juliet there was a man and his elf. The greatest love story never told.  
  
'//' means flashback for those who are unfamiliar.  
  
To Fantasia: Yeah, things would get complicated that's the point. You might not know my writing style but hey, who could blame you? But I like angst, I enjoy making our beloved elf and man suffer both mentally and emotionally immensely. I have been told several times that I am evil but I must be doing something right because the peeps keep on reading *cheesy grin*.  
  
I follow neither the movie nor book, as this is an AU, like "The Hardest Thing."  
  
And I'm glad you like this chapter and it was you intrigued, it's what I was going for. =) Hope you stick around to see how things will turn out for our long suffering lovers! ;-)  
  
****************  
  
Estel could not help but steal glances at the blonde beauty while he conversed with the Evenstar, he found any and every movement of his completely mesmerizing. From the way he stirred his soup, the way he licked his lips, the way he nonchalantly blew stray strands of his hair out of his face. Every single simple movement easily captivated the young human despite his mental shame. Why couldn't he concentrate on the stunning Arwen who stood before him? Why did Legolas have to be so perfect? Why couldn't Arwen be more like Legolas? Why couldn't Legolas be female?  
  
[[ "Games, changes and fears  
  
When will they go from here?  
  
When will they stop?  
  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
  
And we should be together  
  
But we're not  
  
I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you," ]]  
  
Meanwhile, Lord Elrond looked on analyzing the situation at hand. There was no mistake Legolas was unmistakably the one. All they needed now was for Estel to realize it. He glanced quickly at his daughter equally enthralled by Estel as he was to Legolas, he silently pitied her, for the anguish and sorrow she would later go through but he knew the lessons she would learn would be invaluable to help her grow.  
  
[[ "I may appear to be free  
  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
  
And I may seem all right and smile when you leave  
  
But my smiles are just a front  
  
I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you" ]]  
  
Legolas tried to ignore Estel and Arwen but it was hard, too hard. He couldn't help but look over now and then his heart tore a little more each time he saw them to share a private joke or laugh quietly. He noticed how good the two looked with each other, how they complimented one another. Legolas couldn't take it and finally looked away, Arwen did not even have to raise an eyebrow and she already had Estel hooked. He had lost.  
[[ "Here is my confession  
  
May I be your possession  
  
I need your touch  
  
Your love, kisses and such  
  
With all my might I try  
  
But this I can't deny" ]]  
  
***********************  
  
"I hope we can still be simply friends."  
  
Legolas nodded hoping his face didn't show how much those few words hurt. "I would love nothing more."  
  
Only Estel and Legolas stood outside Rivendell, the others were still inside joining in with the festivities completely oblivious to the fact that the guest of honour who was the whole reason for this feast had snuck out early. He couldn't tolerate it, to be in the presence of both Arwen and Estel, both of them looking so happy and complete he refused to drag them down with his own pain and sorrows.  
  
He had thought himself successful in leaving with no one noticing but apparently someone did, that someone was Estel and now, here they stood facing one another in a somewhat awkward silence when Estel muttered his testimony and what else could Legolas do but agree?  
  
It was Estel's turn to nod sadly; they clasped their hands upon one another's shoulders the formal way of bidding farewell. Then without another word Legolas mounted his horse then both the elf and the man turned and headed towards their home. Both not daring to look back, both feared that their emotions would overrule their mentality, so with heavy hearts the two walked on with no second glances. The same few words echoing throughout their own minds.  
  
// '.simply friends.'  
  
'.nothing more.' //  
  
[[ "I try to say goodbye and I choke  
  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
  
My world crumbles when you are not here.." ]] *  
  
************************  
  
* "I Try - Macy Gray" 


	7. I Refuse

Disclaimer: Own Nothing.  
  
Note: lol Yayyy Next Chapter up!  
  
Credit: Aradiria my beta reader!  
  
To Ziggy Legolas, I don't know much about Bowie but the name sounds good!  
  
******************  
  
((Some Years Later.))  
  
--------------------------   
  
((Mirkwood))   
  
"I do not wish to go to Rivendell."   
  
"Why, Legolas?"   
  
The youngest son of Thranduil shrugged. The king sighed as he halted his packing before turning to face his child.   
  
"It is nothing too important."   
  
"Nothing too important? 'Tis an important occasion young Legolas."   
  
"It's a feast in celebration for Estel's return to the throne, is it not?"   
  
"Yes," Thranduil began slowly. "But it is also to honor his betrothal."   
  
Legolas's head snapped up, looking at his father directly in the eyes. "His what?"   
  
"You did not know?"   
  
The young prince suddenly felt very dizzy, he gripped on a branch of a nearby tree, resting the majority of his weight on it. His throat suddenly became very parched and dry. He swallowed hard as his vision started to go out of focus and blur slightly.   
  
"Legolas?"   
  
His father's voice seemed distant and muffled. Legolas rested his forehead on the smooth bark of the tree. His breathing was becoming quick and shallow. His chest was starting to tighten.   
  
"Legolas?" the voice continued with much concern and yet it sounded even further away than before.   
  
A whirling noise started to drown out the remainder of Thranduil's voice and suddenly everything went black. Tharanduil was just about to reach for his son's shoulder before the young elf fainted. Moving quickly, the king managed to catch his child before he fell to the ground. Suddenly afraid, Thranduil called for all his servants to alert the healers. He rested a hand on Legolas's cold, clammy cheek.   
  
"Dear valar, let it not be grief that consumes him."   
  
------------------------   
  
"Father?"   
  
Thranduil turned around, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw his son blink wearily back at him. Slowly, the young prince rose into a sitting position, resting his back on the bedpost. Thranduil moved forward sitting beside Legolas.   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"Who is who?"   
  
"Who is Estel's-" he trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to finish the question he so desperately wanted to be answered.   
  
"Oh." He grimaced, maybe now was not a good time to tell him.   
  
"Father."   
  
"It is Arwen."   
  
The older elf felt his son tense beneath him. His heart broke, and he knew, as much as he would deny it, that his youngest son was in love with the man.   
  
Legolas clenched his eyes shut. He should have known it would be the beautiful Evenstar. His body shuddered as he attempted to hold his grief inside. He had not cried in many centuries, especially not in front of his father.   
  
"Let it out, Legolas." Wise Thranduil advised. "Do not bottle it up, my child."   
  
With the permission of his father, Legolas began to weep softly at first before sobbing uncontrollably into Thranduil's shoulder. The father/son moment was soon interrupted as hordes of healers began re-entering the room as word of the prince's wake got around. Thranduil was soon ushered out into the hallway while the healer's attempted to 'cure' Legolas.   
  
Thranduil rested his forehead on the closed, wooden door of Legolas's room, eyes closed. For one heart-breaking moment he had thought he had lost Legolas. For an instant he had thought his youngest son was to die in his arms. The healers would find no cure for his beloved child, as his 'cure' was hundreds of miles away, bound to another.   
  
"Aragorn," the king spoke out loudly to nobody. "What have you done to him?"   
  
********************   
  
((Rivendell))   
  
Aragorn stood alone on the balcony of his room, looking down at the panicking elves scattering around with their last minute ideas for the wedding. He sighed. It wasn't one of relief and contentment, but one of confusion and, strangely enough, pain. It had seemed like just yesterday when he was simply Estel, son of Elrond but now, now he was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isuldir and Gondor's one true king.   
  
He didn't quite understand. He always wanted to know who he really was, where he came from, but now that he did, he wished Elrond had never told him. Maybe ignorance was bliss. To top it all off, he was to marry the Evenstar, the perfect elf-maiden who was willing to give up her immortality to live one life by his side. He should have been grateful, he should have been honored, he should have felt lov,e but he felt none of these things.   
  
But he should be complete right? He knew his heritage, his future. He had a beautiful wife who was loyal and devoted, who would produce him many heirs, but the man still felt unfinished. He felt there were still pieces missing from his 'perfect' life. It had all happened to fast. Before he knew it, the wedding was days away and Aragorn could not help but feel incredibly trapped and lost.   
  
There was a knock on the door before it swung open. Aragorn turned to see his foster father standing before him. His face, like all other elves, held very little emotion, a trait Aragorn still had yet to master. They said nothing as they just stared at one another, as if mentally exchanging thoughts.   
  
"Aragorn." The Elven lord finally said. Aragorn. That name still seemed strange to the man. He grew up as Estel, and now abruptly he was 'Aragorn.' "I know how you must feel. So let me just tell you, there is still time."   
  
Aragorn stared blankly back. Still time for what? However, he didn't orally ask the question, not wanting to sound stupid in front of the man he once called father.   
  
Elrond sighed. He hated when the man was like this, whenever he was lost or confused he would never ask questions or wonder why this was happening. He'd just do it, without another thought. Now was the time for Aragorn to stand, to demand answers and refuse to do matters without reason. How was he supposed to help him if he did not ask for it? Defeated, Elrond turned to leave the room before briefly pausing at the doorway.   
  
"I hope you find what you are looking for."   
  
Then the Elven lord disappeared, leaving behind an even more puzzled Aragorn.   
  
"What am I looking for?" he quietly asked himself in the silence of his room.   
  
*******************   
  
(( Mirkwood ))   
  
"I refuse to let you go!" King Thranduil's mighty voice thundered loudly, echoing across the entire palace as passing elves winced. However, the one elf that stood defiantly in front of the Mirkwood king did not even flinch.   
  
"I want to go." His voice was softer, his tone less harsh, but held irreproachable defiance.   
  
"You will not." Thranduil, lowered his voice slightly. "I can not let you."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"You almost died, Legolas!"   
  
The younger elf turned away, ashamed. "What would Estel think if I did not turn up to one of the most important days of his life?"   
  
"What would he say if you collapsed right then and there?"   
  
Legolas gritted his teeth. He suddenly discovered where he had inherited his stubbornness. "He is my friend."   
  
Thranduil looked at Legolas, his dark blue eyes scrutinizing the little emotion Legolas showed. "Is he?"   
  
"Yes." Legolas replied plainly. "What else could we be?"   
  
"Legolas, how stupid do you think I am?" The young prince wisely chose not to answer. "Do you know why you fell unconscious?" Still Legolas said nothing. "Because of grief. The one thing besides a steel blade in battle that can kill an elf. And do you know what is the cause of grief, Legolas?"   
  
Legolas swallowed hard, still refusing to meet his father's gaze. "A broken heart."   
  
"Aye," Thranduil nodded, his voice was kinder, gentler and warmer as he rested a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "A broken heart." He repeated.   
  
Legolas could not longer ignore it, especially not with the answer staring him right in the face.   
  
He loved Estel.   
  
*************   
  
((Rivendell))   
  
"Lord Elrond, news from Mirkwood."   
  
Aragorn's eyes pricked at the sound of Mirkwood. A messenger elf knelt before the Elven lord, handing over the message. Elrond soon dismissed the messenger and began to read, in silence. After a few moments Aragorn could no longer stand the suspense.   
  
"What does it say?" his lone voice echoed the hall, where the last minute decorations were being put up.   
  
Elrond raised a dark eyebrow, before a smile of amusement spread across his face. "Tis nothing important, Aragorn. Just the list for who is attending the ceremony."   
  
The impatient man waited but Elrond said nothing more. "Who is coming?" The annoyance in his voice was clear.   
  
"King Thranduil." Elrond paused. "And," Aragorn took a step forward, as Elrond glanced at the message again. "Oh, yes how could I forget." The man took another step forward. "Prince Legolas."   
  
Aragorn had to use all of his self-control to prevent himself from jumping up and down screaming with joy. It would not be especially appropriate. However, the Rivendell lord managed to see the contentment radiate from his adopted son.   
  
"You look pleased."   
  
"I-I I am." The man stammered quickly. "He is my friend, I have not seen him for many years. I was hoping he would come."   
  
Elrond raised his eyebrow questioningly. "So was I." He finally said, eyeing the future Gondor king with silent amusement.   
  
There was still time.   
  
*********************   
  
Read n Review!! And if necessary..threaten too lol! Mah explorer is being evil so updating mah be delayed. Please bare with me!! 


	8. My Confession

Disclaimer: Like always I own nothing!  
  
Credit to: Aradiria! Mah kick ass beta reader!!  
  
Note: Thanks to all that reviewed!! Ooh Favourite list!! *squeals* Thanks Lomelinde!  
  
********************  
  
Thranduil watched with a heavy heart as his son rode out in front of him, his head down, shoulders slumped lost in his own thoughts and emotions. The mighty king sighed softly. Were all men this stupid or was Aragorn just the exception? He was still not happy with Legolas attending the ceremony, but he could not deny his child of this. Forever ignored was a long time for an immortal elf.  
  
'Let us hope Aragorn knows the sacrifice you are making, little one'  
  
***************  
  
It seemed, for Legolas, all too soon when they finally reached the sparkling city of Rivendell. The day was clear, the sun shone bright and the birds sang sweetly. The whole of nature seemed to approve the up-coming matrimony. Perhaps Legolas should not have come. The young archer felt his father rest a reassuring hand on his back.  
  
"You have come this far."  
  
Legolas nodded. The cold grip on his heart tightened as they entered the grounds of Rivendell.  
  
*****************  
  
"King Thranduil! Legolas?!"  
  
The two sons of Lord Elrond greeted the Mirkwood royalty. The blonde elves both turned to look at the twins as their horses were led away by stable hands  
  
"Have you seen Aragorn?" Elrohir blurted out. Elladan elbowed him hard. "Ow."  
  
"He is missing?" Legolas questioned the concern evident in his voice.  
  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "We have just arrived, younglings. We do not know where Aragorn is."  
  
Elrohir nodded, still rubbing his chest. "That is understandable."  
  
"We should get going. Father will not be happy when he finds out."  
  
The twins moved off quickly, and Legolas went to follow.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Estel, he is missing."  
  
"I am sure he will turn up."  
  
"What if he is injured?"  
  
Thranduil shook his head, holding back a slight smile. He knew this was one argument he was not going to win. Why fight it?  
  
"Very well."  
  
******************  
  
Aragorn hummed softly to himself as he gently twirled a small, white flower in his hands. His legs dangled effortlessly over the edge of the bridge he sat on. His burdens of being a king, and a marriage he never wanted were left behind at the entrance of the cave. In here he had only his memories. His dark grey eyes lifted slightly so he no longer looked at the flower he held; instead he was now looking at the small pond glittering lightly. The events of his time with Legolas played over in his head, as a small smile tugged at the edge of his lips.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
His voice seemed so real, like he was really speaking, Aragorn closed his eyes as the soft, melodic voice filled the air.  
  
"Estel?"  
  
It repeated again, a little louder. Aragorn opened his eyes; it did seem a little too real to be a memory. The man looked up towards the cave's entrance and was greeted by the golden elf only moments before he had been dreaming about.  
  
"Legolas?" his voice echoed, exhibiting every bit of his confusion. He had expected the beautiful elf to appear, but not so soon, and especially not here. "How did you find me?" Legolas swiftly leapt onto the stone bridge, Aragorn's gaze following him intently.  
  
"I remember you telling me about this place. How it was your escape from the rest of the world. With your life so muddled, and at such a rapid pace, it was only natural for me to assume to find your presence here." Legolas smiled triumphantly. "Or your brothers are just stupid." He added nonchalantly.  
  
Aragorn could not help but smile back. The effect of Legolas had not wavered even after all these years. It touched the man how Legolas still remembered their conversation and how well this elf seemed to know him, to know where he would go even though the very elves he grew up with were seemingly at a loss.  
  
"Will you sit with me?" Aragorn gestured to the spot beside him.  
  
"With pleasure." Legolas nimbly moved to sit beside the man. It tore at Legolas to have the man so close. He thought the pain would be more bearable if he was to see him, but the elf was wrong. It seemed to hurt more. Nevertheless, Legolas plastered a smile on his face. "What brings you here?"  
  
Aragorn sighed as he looked up at the sky above him through a large crack in the cave. The sun was beginning to set. He had been in here for almost a whole day. "Everything."  
  
"You wish to escape from everything?" Legolas was confused, why would he want to do such a thing.  
  
Aragorn nodded almost sadly. "Aye, dear elf. Everything."  
  
"What is there to escape from? You have everything. A country to rule and-" the elf swallowed hard. "Arwen to marry."  
  
"But I do not love her."  
  
Legolas's heart skipped a beat. "You do not love her?" he repeated dumbfounded.  
  
Aragorn shook his head lightly. "Nay, I do not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I love another."  
  
The young man didn't understand how easy it was to reveal his heart's secrets to this elf. It seemed as though history was repeating itself. Aragorn was hoping for it. Carelessly, the man blew the flower he was playing with out of his hand and both Legolas and him watched as it sailed softly through the air, landing on the water below.  
  
"Who is it?" The elf could not help but feel his heart sink a little. He should not have hoped for it, for the man to love him.  
  
"You wish to know?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It intrigues me to know who could have captured your wild heart, Estel." Aragorn tilted his head thoughtfully as he gazed at the beauty that was Legolas. He could not help but feel the irony here. "What is it?"  
  
"You are the only one to still call me Estel."  
  
"You will always be Estel to me." Aragorn's heart stirred. Never had he been so touched by such simple words, and it meant so much to him. Their gaze was broken when Legolas turned away. "You have yet to answer my question."  
  
"I shall not tell you." Legolas faced Aragorn again, eyebrow rose slightly. "You shall have to guess."  
  
"Guess? I will not play such childish games with you."  
  
"And yet you wish to know."  
  
The man had him there and he knew it.  
  
"Very well. Does she reside here?"  
  
"No, *he* doesn't."  
  
'He?' Legolas was definitely not expecting that. "Is he a man?"  
  
"Nay, he is not."  
  
"An elf?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Legolas chewed on his bottom lip a habit he had whenever he had to think deeply. 'A male elf that does not live in Rivendell, where else would Aragorn meet other elves? Lorien?'  
  
Aragorn looked on, amused as he watched Legolas in deep thought his face contorted in much concentration. He really did want to know whom he loves.  
  
"Tis too hard. There are too many."  
  
"Are you giving up?"  
  
Legolas was hesitant "No." he finally replied.  
  
"Good. I shall give you more clues if you wish." Legolas nodded eagerly. He would surely need more help. "He is a creature of elegance and grace, his beauty is unmatched by any other on this earth. But his inner beauty far outweighs that of his outer appearance. His spirit is kind and loving. He holds no anger nor hate within himself. He carries himself with a quiet sense of dignity and pride, though he seems to know this of himself not. His humble spirit is one of his finest qualities, as is his unwavering loyalty."  
  
Legolas watched on. Aragorn must truly love this lucky elf, for the way in which the man spoke of him made his eyes light, up making the man seem more handsome then he already was. His heart grew heavier in his chest. The man would never love him, not when he was so infatuated by another. And yet this elf he was describing seemed so familiar, Legolas felt sure he must have at least seen this elf once before.  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Aragorn watched in silent amusement as Legolas's forehead creased in concentration. He really did not know.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
The golden-haired archer turned his gaze back on the man at the sound of his name.  
  
"It is you." 


	9. The Reaction

Disclaimer: Like always I own nothing! Nothing!! Nothing!! ^-^  
  
Credit to: Aradiria!! The better beta-reader =)  
  
A/N: To Lomelinde, aawwww how cute!! Lol that's so sweet, are you two together then? ^-^ Thanks to all my reviewers!! Like always you rule! Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
*********************  
  
Legolas blinked. Physically he did little, but mentally, he was in a whirlwind. What did Estel say? The man stared fondly at the golden-haired prince who still had yet to react. He wasn't sure when he decided he loved the elf. It had seemed a part of him had loved Legolas before his mind could even register the idea. A part of him seemed to believe that Legolas was made for him and him alone. He could not bear to see Legolas with another, kissing, touching, and loving anyone who was not he.   
  
When Legolas had left, it was very much like a part of himself had left, and his whole world had fallen apart. His life had turned upside down. But now, now Legolas was back, and maybe everything was finally going to work out. He would not be stupid enough to let Legolas go the second time.   
  
["If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?"]   
  
And still the prince did not reply. Slowly not wanting to alarm the beautiful elf, Estel reached for his hand, carefully holding it in his own as Legolas looked down before raising his gaze back up to the man's.   
  
["If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?"]   
  
"You speak the truth?" his voice held such wonderment. How could the man love him?  
  
["If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?"]   
  
Estel could not help but chuckle softly, running his free hand across Legolas's smooth, flawless skin.   
  
['If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?"]   
  
"Yes."   
  
["I'll never know what the future brings but I know that you're here with me now."]   
  
"This is a dream." The prince continued disbelievingly.   
  
"Then it is a good dream"   
  
Still moving slowly, Estel inclined closer towards Legolas, who watched silently as Estel's lips parted slightly before claiming the elf's lips with his own. Legolas closed his eyes leaning more into the kiss as he felt himself getting pulled closer to the man. Estel wrapped his arms around Legolas's slender waist, drawing him closer and closer, so now the prince had no choice but to perch lightly on the man's lap. The elf's hands draped loosely around Estel's neck, both seemingly lost in their passionate embrace. Both seemed to also forget where they sat, unsteadily on top of a rather narrow bridge.   
  
Legolas gasped as he felt Estel's warm hands working up under his tunic, the man taking this opportunity to taste the sweetness of the prince's mouth with his tongue. The elf's head tilted back slightly as Estel's tongue now roamed free along the jaw line and neck of the beautiful prince. Legolas panted softly. How could something so simple, something that he always took for granted give so much pleasure? The man leaned back slightly, trying to support Legolas better, but realized too late their was nothing to lean back on.  
  
The prince couldn't help but laugh lightly as he brushed wet strands of his hair back behind in his ear as he sat waist deep in water.   
  
"Is it me or does this seem familiar?"   
  
Estel smiled back as Legolas playfully splashed him.   
  
"Aye it does." The man rose unsteadily to his feet as the elf did the same and in three human sized strides Estel stood just before Legolas. "But this time I will not be so foolish as to run."   
  
Estel cupped Legolas's beautiful face in his hands, drawing it close to him, dipping his head and lapping up the stray drops of water dotting the flawless skin. Legolas moaned lightly, surprising himself with the noise. Encouraged, Estel moved down to ravish Legolas's mouth once more.  
  
["I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand."]   
  
The man remained true to his word. He did not turn away. Legolas suddenly pulled away, much to the shock and dismay of Estel.   
  
["If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?"]   
  
"What is the matter?"   
  
"I never had the chance to say this. I love you, too."   
  
Estel laughed softly, brushing more stray strands of Legolas's golden locks behind his delicate ears. "I know."   
  
The prince smiled. "Good. Proceed"   
  
"With pleasure."   
  
The man wrapped the slender elf in his arms partly for warmth, and partly just to feel the beautiful elf's body against his own, before returning to their loving embrace.   
  
["Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms?"]   
  
*****************   
  
Man and elf walked hand in hand back towards Rivendell, Legolas seemingly unable to tear his eyes away from the man he knew he always loved. Noticing the prince's gaze, Estel tilted his head slightly, still not taking the majority of his vision from the path ahead of them. It seemed he was the only one that was watching on where they were going.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"You love me." Legolas beamed back, Estel chuckled fondly.   
  
"Aye, I do."   
  
"Forever?"   
  
"My dear elf, you seem to be forgetting I am morta-"   
  
Estel could not continue as Legolas's free hand was clasped firmly on top of his mouth. "Do not speak of such, you will live forever."   
  
The man stared thoughtfully back at the elf that now stood in front of him, halting their journey back to Rivendell. Realizing that Legolas would not let go until he agreed, Estel nodded slowly.   
  
"I would not know what to do if you were to die, but to follow you in grief."   
  
This time it was Estel's turn to hush the other with his forefinger upon the stunning elf's lips. "Do not speak in such a manner."   
  
Legolas nodded as he buried his head in the still wet, but reassuringly warm chest of the man. He did not know how long humans would live, but he hope that it would be a long, long time. For now, he would make do with what time the valar had given them.   
  
["Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away.  
  
And I breathe you into my heart that I pray for the strength to stand today.  
  
Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right."]*   
  
********************   
  
*"If you're not the one" - Daniel Beddingfield   
  
A/N: is it just me or am I feeling a major angst episode coming up? I mean they are *too* happy right now, and this will simply not do in my angst- ridden fiction. *shakes head* won't do at all! *grins* I'm not sure exactly what I am going to do, but I can pretty much guarantee you are all going to hate me after the next few chapters. But I'll take that as a compliment! ^- ^ Read and review!! 


	10. Complications

Disclaimer: Like Always I Own nothing, Except Maybe… The plot!

Credit to: Aradira! Yayyy she's back! She was on holidays ^-^

Elrohir and Elladan stood with matching feelings of concern, sorrow and pity scrawled across their identical faces, staring hopelessly at the man they still called brother. The rain fell heavily, but the twins stood protected underneath a sheltered area nearby. Aragorn, however, was feeling the full force of the harsh rain, but apparently did not care.   
  
  
  
"How long has he been standing there?"   
  
  
  
Elladan shrugged. "I've lost all grasp of time."   
  
  
  
"He looks so sad."   
  
  
  
"Aye."   
  
  
  
"Perhaps we should retrieve him before he falls ill." The twins turned to see their father standing behind them, obviously concerned about the state of his foster child.   
  
  
  
Empty, torn, broken. These were the emotions that Aragorn was feeling. He couldn't feel the wetness of the rain, nor the sudden drop of temperature. All he knew was Legolas was gone, his beautiful elf was no longer by his side and it hurt, so, so much. How could this have happened? He had him, he had Legolas in his arms. The man lowered his gaze from the empty road before him to his own hands. He could almost see Legolas' flawless, slender fingers tracing over the fading scars.   
  
  
  
((Flash back))   
  
  
  
"You are wounded?" Legolas's soft, sweet voice filled Aragorn's mind once again.   
  
  
  
"No."   
  
  
  
"Then what are these?"   
  
  
  
"'Tis a scar."   
  
  
  
"Scar? But they hurt not?"   
  
  
  
"They do not."   
  
  
  
"Strange."   
  
  
  
"Is this how you always treat people you have just met?"   
  
  
  
"No." he replied. "Just you. I've never met a fully grown human before."   
  
  
  
  
  
((End flash back))   
  
  
  
Instinctively, Aragorn looked up again, almost expecting to see Legolas standing before him, but it was not to be. The elf was indeed gone.   
  
  
  
"Aragorn." A slender, ivory coloured hand reached out to touch the man's shoulder.   
  
  
  
In response the human whirled around. "Legolas?" Aragorn sighed in slight disappointment when he realised it was the Lord of Rivendell who stood before him instead. "I'm sorry my lord, I mean no disrespect."   
  
  
  
"Of course not." Though Elrond would never tell Aragorn this, it hurt the Rivendell elf that the man no longer called him father. "Perhaps we should retire inside? It is unlikely that they will return this day."   
  
  
  
Sadly, Aragorn nodded his head and on cue, sneezed.   
  
  
  
Elladan and Elrohir refrained from laughing out loud, snuffling it out with fake coughs. Nevertheless, they received glares from their father for their efforts.   
  
  
  
*************   
  
  
  
"We should have gone with them."   
  
  
  
The three elves glanced at the fourth member of their party as they moved steadily towards Aragorn's room.   
  
  
  
"'Twas not our place to interfere. If they needed out help, they would have asked for it." Lord Elrond answered.   
  
  
  
"What elf would ask for help?"   
  
  
  
At this, Elrond was at a loss for words. It was true. No elf in their right mind would ask for help. To them it was a sign of weakness, one of the few flaws in the traits of an elf.   
  
  
  
"I'm sure Legolas and Thranduil can take care of themselves." Elrohir finally stated.   
  
  
  
"They also have their own army." Elladan added, agreeing with what his twin brother said.   
  
  
  
Aragorn nodded. "You are right." The party continued on in silence before stopping outside Aragorn's room. "It is just, I can not stand being apart from him."   
  
  
  
Lord Elrond rested a comforting hand on the man's back. "It will not be long. I am sure Legolas feels the same way."   
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
((Flash back))   
  
  
  
Legolas was hesitant as they stood in front of the main gates of Rivendell.   
  
  
  
"What is wrong?"   
  
  
  
The prince fidgeted uncomfortably. "What of Arwen? And father?"   
  
  
  
"I'm sure they would understand. If not we could always run away." Aragorn grinned wickedly as Legolas chuckled softly.   
  
  
  
"You would not."   
  
  
  
"I would." The man insisted. "Nothing can not stop me from being with you."   
  
  
  
"Not even your obligations to rule a country?"   
  
  
  
"Not even my obligations to rule a country. If you were not to be by my side, I would choose exile."   
  
  
  
The elf smiled shyly, blushing slightly, obviously more than satisfied with the answer. "You would do this for me?"   
  
  
  
"And more."   
  
  
  
Legolas' began to blush more furiously, lowering his gaze to the ground. Never in his immortal life had he heard such sweet promises. Normally he would not believe such words, but these declarations came from Estel, and the elf knew they were true.   
  
  
  
Captivated once more by Legolas's innocent beauty, the man was about to lean closer to kiss the elf before Arwen burst onto the scene.   
  
  
  
"Oh Aragorn!" She flung her arms around the surprised man who had to stagger back from the impact, breaking his contact with Legolas.   
  
  
  
"Arwen." He laid a reassuring hand around the elf maiden's waist.   
  
  
  
"You are wet." She declared, pulling herself away from the drenched man who chuckled softly to himself as memories on why he was wet came flooding back.   
  
  
  
"Aye," he agreed. "I am."   
  
  
  
"But why?"   
  
  
  
Aragorn was just about to answer before two more elves appeared, both swatting Aragorn on the back of the head.   
  
  
  
"Blasted human!" Elladan demanded.   
  
  
  
"What on the Valar were you thinking?" Elrohir continued.   
  
  
  
"Did you want father to have our ears?"   
  
  
  
"It's ok, I'm ok." The man glanced at the blonde elf that stood quietly in the background. "Everything is ok." Then without another word the man parted the crowd of Rivendell elves to stand beside Legolas, wrapping a strong arm around the slender shoulders.   
  
  
  
Arwen looked on, somewhat confused. "Aragorn, what are you doing?"   
  
  
  
"Arwen there is something I must tell you."   
  
  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other. This was not going to end well. They could sense these things, though usually they were the reasons behind the trouble.   
  
  
  
"What is it?" Arwen raised an eyebrow as she stared at the arm Aragorn had enveloped protectively around Legolas.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the prince chewed on his bottom lip nervously. By Elbereth, what did Aragorn think he was doing!?   
  
  
  
"Did we interrupt something?"   
  
  
  
All five heads turned to see the King of Mirkwood and the Lord of Rivendell approaching, amused looks (due to the unfolding situation) gracing their features.   
  
  
  
"I'd say we did Thranduil." Elrond answered the king's question, a glint of delight flashing in his dark eyes.   
  
  
  
"No my lords, I would say you were right on time." Aragorn smiled.   
  
  
  
"My child, you are wet." Thranduil pointed out rather unnecessarily. "Both of you."   
  
  
  
Legolas turned his face, nestling it comfortably in the man's side. He couldn't bear to face his father's knowing expression.   
  
  
  
"Yes, about that." Aragorn took a deep breath, preparing for his announcement. "Legolas and I are in love."   
  
  
  
Arwen was the only one to gasp as Elladan and Elrohir gaped wordlessly. But the wiser, older elves smiled first at one another then at both Legolas and Aragorn. Well, mainly at Aragorn as the young prince still had his head tucked into the man's side.   
  
  
  
"How could this be?" Arwen stared disbelievingly. "You can not."   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Arwen, but to go through with our marriage would mean I would have to live a lie and I could do no such thing. Forgive me."   
  
  
  
Tears welled up in the Evenstar's eyes. Never in her life had she felt so betrayed. She had regarded Legolas as a friend, and now he had stolen her betrothed away from her. "I am sorry Aragorn, but I can not forgive. Not yet."   
  
  
  
She then turned and ran. Elrond motioned for the twins to follow her; both still speechless just nodded and went. Aragorn lowered his head; he had never wanted to hurt Arwen. Legolas's was overwhelmed with guilt. How could he have done this to Arwen? Be so selfish to not even consider his friends feelings?   
  
  
  
"She will be fine."   
  
  
  
Legolas and Aragorn both shifted their attention to the older elves who smiled genuinely at them.   
  
  
  
"It is about time." Thranduil stated.   
  
  
  
"You are not mad?" Legolas questioned quietly.   
  
  
  
"Mad?" Elrond turned to Thranduil who laughed softly, shrugging his shoulders. "Child, why would we be mad?"   
  
  
  
"I- because we- your daughter-"   
  
  
  
"It was not meant to be."   
  
  
  
"Oh." The prince lowered his voice to a whisper, slightly unsure on what the elders meant.   
  
  
  
"All that matters is you two are together now."   
  
  
  
Aragorn stared thoughtfully at the elders, wondering if they would know the answers to his questions. However, they would remain unanswered as boystrous thumps of hooves interrupted the moment. All looked up to see a Mirkwood elf riding on a chestnut coloured horse. The beast moved with such great speed there was a moment when many feared it would knock them all over, but the rider managed to slow to a halt just before that could occur.   
  
  
  
"My king!" he uttered, completely breathless. "War.... has been... declared,...in Mirkwood!" And with that the rider fell.   
  
  
  
Aragorn moved forward quickly, catching the now unconscious elf in his arms. Alarmed, the three other elves gathered around the messenger. Elrond gently lifted and turned the elf around so his back was now facing up. All gasped as they saw two large puncture marks formed in the elf's back. His tunic was torn as a green liquid oozed from the injury.   
  
  
  
Thranduil and Elrond narrowed their eyes as they both realised at the same time what this fluid was.   
  
  
  
"Poison." Elrond stated out loud.   
  
  
  
"From spiders." Thranduil finished, his voice filled with intense hate for the fiends. "Elrond could you-"   
  
  
  
"Of course my friend." The lord reassured Thranduil. "I will care for your fallen warrior." Elrond called for a servant to take the wounded elf to the healers. Obviously angered by the message of his land being attacked, Thranduil rose. "Legolas, you know what this means." His son nodded. "We must return home."   
  
  
  
Aragorn, who had been unusually quiet, finally spoke up. "I will come with you."   
  
  
  
"No." Both Thranduil and Legolas replied instantly. "We will not put your life in danger."   
  
  
  
"But-"   
  
  
  
"They are right." Elrond interjected. "It is not our place."   
  
  
  
"I can not let you go again, Legolas." The man continued to protest, clasping his hands around Legolas's. "I can not."   
  
  
  
"I will return, beloved. Will you wait for me?"   
  
  
  
Reluctantly Aragorn nodded. "I will."   
  
  
  
They shared a soft kiss before parting. Thranduil had already mounted the horse the messenger elf rode in on; there was no time for them to retrieve their own. He held out an arm to Legolas who grabbed it and was then hoisted up behind his father. With one last glance at the man he loved, Legolas galloped off into the distance towards his land.   
  
  
  
"I must attend to our injured messenger."   
  
  
  
Aragorn nodded and Elrond was unsure whether the man heard him at all but left anyway, knowing the man would need some time alone. That was where Elladan and Elrohir had found their adopted brother.   
  
  
  
  
  
((End Flash Back))   
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
"I pray for the Valar to keep him safe." Aragorn whispered.   
  
  
  
"As will all of us."   
  
  
  
Aragorn nodded his thanks before finally retiring to his room; he sat on the edge of his bed, his head resting in his hands. He feared for Legolas. He would not know what to do if anything happened to him, not when they just found each other.   
  
  


************   
  



End file.
